The Way I Feel
by SnakeTemptress
Summary: Hey! It's me again! This is the sequel to Only You. Even after the night that they shared together, Naruto is unsure of his feelings towards Sasuke. Does The hyperactive ninja really love Sasuke, or would he rather be with his long time crush? Yoai..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before I get into the author's not, I'd like to start out by saying, this fan fiction is dedicated to Le Pyro. Pyro-sama, thank you for getting me through my last fic, All For Him, and giving me the courage to finish it. Also, I would like to thank Sasuke's Half Eaten RiceBall for telling me that a sequel would be a good idea. Now, I've read Only You like a thousand times just to get the passionate feeling back into me like I had that night I wrote it. Hopefully you enjoy this sequel, and yes, I shall make it longer than the original. By the way, this story is in Naruto's point of view...Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be the richest teenager in the world...but sadly I don't

Chapter1:** A Confused Heart**

I woke up the next morning, only to find the other side of the bed empty.

_Did Sasuke leave?_ I wondered.

I looked around.

Emptiness.

I took the liberty of getting out of my bed and heading straight for the shower. Last night was fun, but I have to admit, I felt dirty afterward.

Into the shower I went. My skin soothed at the feeling of the warm water spread upon it. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to soak in the calming sound of the trickling water.

In that quick minute of darkness, I saw him. I quickly fluttered my eyes open.

_Why did he appear all of a sudden? What does this all mean?_ I pondered.

I then felt a pair of arms cling around me.

"So you finally decided to wake up, Naruto no baka," He whispered in my ear.

He brought me close to him. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"It doesn't take a fool to see that I'm taking a shower," he said, nipping at my earlobe.

"Naru-chan, I love you," he stated.

It was the same thing that I had said to him ast night, but do I still feel the same now? I'm supposed to be with Sakura, not Sasuke. Why, do I always get myself in a predicament?

"Naruto," he whispered lightly.

He took my wash clothe, and the bar of soap, and began lathering it up. Once lathered, he put the bar of soap back in the soap dish, purposely brushing against my member.

"Ngh," I said as I twinged in discomfort.

Why all of a sudden am I, embarrassed? I mean compared to what we did last night, this was nothing.

Sasuke then placed the wash clothe on my bare skin and began to cleanse me.

He started to scrub my chest; the soap relaxing my tense muscles. I silently screamed as he made his way down to my member and decided to grab it.

"Sa...su..ke...you bastard..." I whispered as he made his way to my inner thighs.

He scrubbed as hard as he could, making sure that every inch was clean. Once he was satisfied, he took the clothe and ran it across my back.

"I hope you're ready for this," he snickered.

What the hell was he talking about? I did not comprehend any of this, until I felt an excruciating pain in my entrance.

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

He snickered, once again, as he made his way in deeper.

I moaned in pain, but it was as if he didn't hear.

"Sasuke, please stop," I whimpered.

"Not until I make you mine."

After fully stretching out my entrance Sasuke pinned me down to the floor of the shower. He spread my legs, and rested them on his shoulders.

"Sasuke, we have training today," I said, trying to convince him to stop.

"So, you know Kakashi will be at least an hour late, that gives us enough time to take care of things."

Shit, he's really going to do this, now? Didn't he get his fun last night?

He leaned forward to lightly kiss my forehead. I just laid there, letting the shower water beat down on me.

Tensed, I looked to the side, in fear of seeing Sasuke's lustful face, and let him have his way with me. I could've stopped him, but then again, in some strange way I didn't want him to.

I closed my eyes, and instead of seeing Sasuke's face, I saw the face of the pink-haired girl that I loved the most.

Sakura, my sweet cherry blossom.

A/N: And there's the first chapter! I'm sorry if it's not good, but I'll try my best the next chapter! I'm thinking of making this a four to five chapter story, so if you have any comments, please feel free to give them to me! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm supposed to be writing a story for some big shot editor in New York so I can get some feed back on how I need to improve if I ever wish to become a novelist; I say screw him! My readers are all the feed back I need! (Yes mom...I'll get back to the story for the editor in a second.) I guess I have to make this chapter a quick one, my mother's nagging me about getting that other story done. TT...TT Please Enjoy!

Chapter2: **Feelings From the Heart**

Burning pleasure of mine, oh why do you forsake me? Am I just some pervert who wants both a woman and a man? My feelings for him, they just don't want to leave, but the way I feel for her is unconditional.

Was Sasuke just a one night stand, or was it really pure love? No, I forbid it to be! Sakura is the one I really long for. Sasuke is just...Sasuke is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Do you have something you wish to talk about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, worried about his most dysfunctional student.

I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were so sincere, and his face, so bold. His lips looked soft and tender; it was if they were begging me to kiss them. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slowly pulled him towards me.

I pulled down his mask, revealing his gorgeous face. Our lips touched, and the moment would've lasted a life time, that is if Kakashi hadn't of slapped the crap out of me.

"Okay, that was very wrong, as well as awkward. Naruto, do you have any oppressed sexual tensions or something? I believe the Leaf Village has a 'special help' class for teens your age who are going through the same thing ," he stated.

"No, my sexual tensions are not oppressed! I just wanted to feel how soft your lips were...Oh dammit! I don't know what I want! I'm seriously in love with Sakura, but for some reason Sasuke is on my mind, and in my bed, and in my shower! Damn you Sasuke! Why do you have to be so cute!"

My mind was racing. What was I supposed to do? It's like: Sasuke or Sakura? Sakura or Sasuke? A migraine was beginning to form, and dammit, it hurt!

"Hmm...I see," was the reply that Kakashi gave me.

Great, he's acting like a psychiatrist now. Why did I even bother trying to explain my painful problems to this perv? He wouldn't be able to help me.

"Naruto, did it ever occur to you, that maybe Sasuke is deeply in love, and that he thinks that your feelings are the same?" Kakashi chimed.

"Oh shit! That never even crossed my mind...Of course I thought about that! Why do you think I'm freaking out so much?!"

I was disgusted with sensei. Okay, I have to admit, I am a little slow, but when it comes to something as serious as this...I can't help, but to wonder how the other thinks.

Depression eased its way back into my heart. Poor Sasuke, he must think that I'm head over heels for him. How can I just come out and say that I'm still in love with Sakura. I closed my eyes for a bit. I saw Sasuke dancing around my mind.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura cried.

My eyelids immediately flashed open. I ducked as four shuriken came my way. Luckily, they all missed and hit the tree in which I was resting on.

"You idiot! You can't fall asleep in the middle of training! Those shuriken could've killed you!" She scolded.

_Wow, she's sexy when she yells. _No! How can I think of something like that at a time like this?! Bad Naruto! Very, very, bad Naruto!

I shook my head a few times, and then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry Naru-chan, but Sakura's right, you shouldn't fall asleep here. Let me take you home." he said lovingly.

He gently took my hand and gave me a soft smile. I blushed, and looked into the onyx eyes of the young Uchiha.

His eyes were so pure, so innocent. How could I ever tell him the truth?

I snatched my hand away from his. I couldn't bare to see such love as he had.

"Na...ru...to?" He spoke with hurt in his eyes.

I ran from him, not wanting to have such a burden on my soul.

It conveniently began to rain; the drops hiding my tears.

I rushed inside my apartment and slammed the door. I clung to the couch and buried my head into the cushions. I wept until I fell asleep.

My nightmare soon became a dream, for Sasuke was there, holding me close.

A/N: Okay...this the end of this chapter! I'll try to post more next week! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay….I have no idea as to where to take this next chapter so this will be a mystery to me as well as you…..I'm sorry! I know this is a pretty lame excuse, but I was watching the Hundo, and now I'm so inspired! Oh, by the way…..for this particular chapter only, this will not be in Naruto's POV. Please Enjoy! …

Chapter3: ** Insert Name Here> I Choose You!**

It's been two weeks since Naruto ran away from the training grounds. He hasn't left his apartment ever since that day, and he was now experiencing a shortage of food.

"Dammit! How long am I going to stay in here?! Do I honestly expect to survive in here for the rest of my life?!" The hyperactive ninja exclaimed.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the mirror. He gazed at his reflection, admiring every inch of his face.

"Come on, sexy! You can't stay cooped up in this apartment any longer…..You know that, and I know that, so what do you propose we do about it?" He asked his mirrored image.

He patiently waited for a response, but of course even he knew that he wasn't going to get one.

He slipped on his headband and made his way towards the door. He wasn't sure of what he was going to get himself into, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered the most was him getting out into the world, and finally being able to take in some fresh air.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto lately? He's been missing a lot of training, and I'm beginning to worry about him," Sakura said as she lightly blew into the broth of her ramen.

"No, I haven't seen him. I went to his apartment last week, but no matter how many times I knocked on the door……no answer."

Sakura noticed the discouraged look upon Sasuke's face and began to twitch.

'I don't like this. Sasuke's acting really weird, and somehow, I know it has something to do with Naruto,' the pink-haired girl thought to herself.

"Hey Sasuke…..Have you ever noticed how cute Naruto is. I mean, he can be a total pain, but there's something about him that turns me on, you know?"

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks at the girl's comment.

'Don't answer that Sasuke. If you answer her it'll only make things harder for Naruto. You must consider how he feels about coming out,' Sasuke began to repeat to himself.

The raven boy's sudden silence made Sakura even more suspicious. She could tell that Sasuke wouldn't just casually tell her what was on his mind, so she decided to pry even more.

"Sasuke, I've been thinking lately, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't love you anymore—"

"So, there is a God," Sasuke intervened.

"What? Oh, never mind then. What I was trying to say is, I'm not in love with you, but I'm in fact in love with Naruto," She continued.

This time, Sasuke nearly choked on a noodle.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" He couldn't believe his ears. Was this bitch out of her mind?!

"I said, I'm in love with Naruto. Is there a problem with that?"

'Fuck yes there's a problem with that! Who do you think you are, trying to steal my man?!'

"No, why would there be a problem? You're a growing girl with raging hormones. It's only natural for you to fall in and out of love so quickly."

Sasuke just grinned and bore it. No matter what was going on in his head at the moment, he would not share his lover's secret without his permission.

Sakura frowned at his answer.

'Dammit! If only I could get him to slip up once! Then, and only then, will I know for sure that something's up between.'

It was as if the gods were smiling down upon Sakura. For there he was, the man of the moment himself. Naruto.

"Hey, Ruto-chan! Over here!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto looked puzzled as he made his way towards his two teammates.

'I've got a very bad feeling about this,' Naruto moaned.

"Naruto, guess what?" Sakura questioned playfully.

"Um….what?"

"It's been decided that I'm no longer in love with Sasuke!" She squealed.

"Oh?"

"Yup! From now on, I, Sakura Haruno, am in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You….you are?!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Yup! I am!"

Naruto gave off a huge grin as leaned in forward for a kiss.

Sakura blushed at this and decided to go along with him.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Sasuke suddenly shoved his head in between them.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," he said, slightly pissed off.

Sakura took a step back, knowing that she had crossed the line.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm, pulled her toward him, and slapped her as hard as he could.

The frail girl fell to the ground; tears trickling from her eyes.

"Sasuke…..why?" She questioned.

"You stuck your nose in where it didn't belong," he coldly spoke.

"Sasuke! You don't go around hitting girls! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed with anger.

Sasuke turned to him. He had a longing look of love and passion as he took his lover by the hand and carefully guided Naruto's lips to his own.

Sakura sat there in astonishment. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was gay, let alone he was seeing Naruto.

"Naruto, you must make a choice. It's either me, or Sakura," Sasuke hissed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to cause anything. If you truly love Sasuke, then Naruto, he's al yours," Sakura said with compassion.

"But Sakura……I want you as well," the blue eyed shinobi muttered.

Sakura blushed at his statement.

'Maybe Naruto isn't so bad after all.'

"Naruto, we don't have all day. You must choose." Sasuke insisted.

"I choose…..I choose…." He stammered.

Naruto's mind went back to the night that he shared with Sasuke.

He remembered how Sasuke had comfort him when he needed it, and how he trailed sweet kisses down his chest.

He couldn't believe how hard this decision was.

He knew that Sakura only said that she loved because she was curious about the relationship he and Sasuke shared, but as he looked at her now…….

He knew that the love Sasuke had was real, but the way Sakura looked…….

Her green eyes, once filled with rage, now glistened with compassion.

Her whole outlook was different. It was as if she had changed on the inside.

Maybe she really had feelings for him; I mean who was he to doubt that?

He twiddled his fingers and began to continue.

"I choose…..I choose….."

A/N: Yes! Finally I left a decent cliff hanger! Maybe I'll add on more tomorrow, or maybe I'll just wait until next week! I have no clue on when I'll update, but knowing me…..it'll be soon! If there are any major die heart Sasu/Naru fans out there who are reading this, please accept my humble apologies! I can't stand Naru/Saku pairings, but this really adds more drama onto the story…….Please Review and Tell Me What You Think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey it's me, Little Nami! I've finally come up with the ultimate ending! I hope you enjoyed this sequel, and no, I won't turn this into a trilogy. This chapter will now resume into Naruto's POV……Please Enjoy!

Warning: I will attempt to make this a lemon, so if you don't particularly like this type of stuff, then I advise you not to read the end.

Chapter4: **The Tale of the Raven and the Fox**

"I choose…..I choose….."

I honestly didn't know what to say. If I choose Sasuke, then I'd lose my dignity as a man, but if I choose Sakura, I'd lose a friend.

This decision was going to be hard, but I knew what I really desired.

I faced them both and spoke, "I choose Sakura."

I walked up to my pink-haired maiden and bestowed a sweet kiss upon her tender lips. She blushed and clung onto my jacket, burying her face into the material.

I turned the raven-haired, hoping that he'd understand, but sadly he was gone.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Papa, papa!" I heard Kaiiri cry.

I turned to look at the fear stricken child as she hid under my desk.

"What is it Kaiiri? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" I questioned.

She looked up to me and began to weep as her pale pink hair covered her face.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and brought her to my lap.

"It's okay, don't cry. Tell daddy all about it."

She explained to me that her brother, Yuki, was picking on her during class and told her that she didn't belong; that she was worthless.

"Kaiiri, don't be upset about that. Yuki's just jealous because you're more skilled as a ninja then he is. You're twelve- years- old now, you've got to stop crying at every little thing your brother says," I explained to her.

With a sniffle she said, "Yes papa, I'll try to get stronger."

With that I kissed her on the fore-head and gave her a note on her way out.

"Be sure to give that shirker sensei of yours that note! I don't want him to let another student out of his sight during school hours again!" I shouted just before she left.

I turned back to my paper work.

"Damn you, Shikamaru. What if she got hurt on her way here?" I mumbled.

I turned my attention to the picture frame that oh so cozily sat at the corner of my desk.

It was a picture of Sakura, Kaiiri, and Yuki when we had gone to Sunagakure to visit Gaara and his family.

I smiled at the sight of my wife and children. It was amazing how they both turned out to look just like her.

"Lord Hokage, we've found a trespasser at the front gate," I heard one of the guards tell me.

"Bring him in," I said sternly, for I did not want to deal with anyone today.

They literally threw the man into my office and closed the door on their way out. Making sure that they had left, I got out of my seat and locked the door.

"So you've finally returned, Sasuke. Does this mean that you're done playing with Orochimaru?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk and said, " My business, is my business. I may be a rouge ninja, but this village is still my home, Naruto."

"You will address me as 'Lord Hokage', and you will leave this village immediately," I stated.

He pushed me against the door, giving me a sadistic look, and began to lick up my neck. He forced his hand through my robes and started to rub my chest.

I pushed him back, trying to show him that I'm not interested.

"Oh come now, Naru-chan, you know even after all these years you still lust for me," he spoke, bitterness in his voice.

I slightly blushed, knowing that what he said was true. I still longed to be with Sasuke, but I had a family now, I couldn't betray them.

"Get out…..you're not wanted in this village anymore," I hissed.

Sasuke slowly inched his way over to my desk, simply ignoring what I said, and sat right ontop.

I shook my head, trying to get the perverted thoughts out of my head, as he picked up the little picture frame that held my family.

"So you and the little bitch shacked up and had a few demons of your own, huh? Kids, they're such a nuisance, but if you stayed with me, the burden wouldn't be on your shoulders."

I took the picture away from him and pointed at the door. He smirked once more and waved his finger in my face.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

He kissed me softly, and soon I found myself on the floor. My robes were discarded, leaving me completely naked.

I stripped him of his clothing, as the memories of the past started to return.

He propped my legs upon his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss me once more.

"Doesn't this bring back old memories? You remember, thirty years ago in your shower. I had my way with you then, and I'll have my way with you now."

I felt a chill down my spine just as he finished his sentence.

He shoved his fingers in my mouth, signaling me to suck. After they were to his liking, he started to insert them into my entrance. Slowly he made his way in, stretching out my entrance the best that he could.

He then removed his fingers and inserted something larger.

"Ngh," was the only sound that I made as he pushed his member further in.

Once in, he began to slide out, only to thrust back in again.

"Bastard," I spoke, knowing that he did it on purpose.

"Does it hurt? Good, I want to cause as much pain as possible," he snickered.

I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at him, but he grabbed my face and whispered, "No, not again. That's how I lost you the last time."

I looked up into his onyx eyes. I tugged on his hair and pulled him down to my lips. I kissed him gently, letting him know how sorry I really was. "Naruto," he whispered as he began to speed up.

After a couple of minutes, I was finally used to his pace and was able to keep up. I moaned his name, as our passion was recreated.

I was soon at my climax, and I knew that Sasuke was too.

"Sasuke, I think I'm going to cum."

He kissed me once more as I came shortly followed by him.

He pulled out and lay right beside me.

"I love you Naruto," he whispered into my ear.

It was now decision time. Just like before, I wasn't sure what to answer, but before I could make up my mind, my instincts took over for me.

"Sasuke, I love you too, and this time, I mean it."

He brought my robes up as a cover and curled up next to me.

"You have a nice family, Naru-chan. Your son's not half bad either," he said flirtatiously.

"You stay away from him, he's the only one that's normal," I hissed.

He gave me a soft chuckle as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was as if I were in a fairy tale, but what I didn't know, was that Sakura was there the whole time, listening in on what was going on.

A/N: Yes! Another accomplishment! I'd like to thank all who read this story, and I hope that you liked it! I'm going over to the other side for awhile, just to write a Naru/Hina story, and then possibly a story for Inu-Yasha. (It's been awhile since I've written a straight story!) I promise, I shall return to Yaoi! Thank You once more, and Please Review!


End file.
